Biometric devices are used in a variety of electronic systems. A biometric device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the biometric device captures biometric data of one or more input objects, such as fingers. Biometric devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, biometric recognition (or “biometric matching”) may be used to enhance security or usability by recognizing discriminatory biometric characteristics of users for purposes of authentication or identification.
Typically, biometric recognition involves comparing biometric input data to enrolled biometric data previously captured during an enrollment process. The quality of the enrollment data affects performance of the biometric recognition system. For example, low quality or incomplete enrollment data can detrimentally impact biometric matching performance by causing false matches (where the system incorrectly determines that the input biometric matches the enrolled biometric) or false non-matches (where the system fails to determine that the input biometric matches the enrolled biometric). Such false matches and/or false non-matches may, in turn, present a security risk or cause frustration to the user.